Pokémon Battle Tourney
|developer= |series= |released= |genre= |platforms= |color1=#24a |color2=#fc2 |color3=#fc2 |textcolor=#fc2}}Pokémon Battle Tourney is a turn-based strategy videogame in the ''Pokémon'' series. The game is under development by Ninkancho for the Display. It is scheduled for release in December 2016, about a month after the release of Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. Battle Tourney is a Pokémon battle simulator meant to take full advantage of the Display's capabilities. As such, it uses the touchscreen, motion controls, dual screen layout, amiibo figurines and cards, Play Coins, microphone and camera, Miiverse, high-definition graphics, and optionally the Display Box and TV screen. The original concept for Pokémon Battle Tourney was to add enough new gameplay features to a Pokémon Stadium-style battle simulation to warrant a new game. Battle Tourney was first officially announced in late May 2016. It was presented as a companion game to Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon, and a spiritual successor to the Pokémon Stadium subseries. Development continued throughout 2016, with large amounts of information revealed in June and July. Naturally, the bulk of Battle Tourney is battling, whether locally against random wild Pokémon, or via local multiplayer or online multiplayer. Players can import their Pokémon from, and export them to, Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, Pokémon Bank, and Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. In case the player does not have any Pokémon from those games, they can use rental Pokémon and amiibo Pokémon instead. Up to five players can compete in many types of battle variants other than the traditional setup. Returning variants include: *'Double Battles' are two-on-two battles with up to four Pokémon out at once. *'Multi Battles' are a type of battle with one or two trainers with one active Pokémon each per side. *'Triple Battles', similar to Double Battles, involve two trainers battling three-on-three. Position is important, as a Pokémon placed on the left or right will not always be able to attack all opponents. *'Rotation Battles' involve three Pokémon standing on a rotating disc, with only one truly being active at a time. Rotating does not take a turn, unlike recalling a Pokémon to send another one out. *'Full Battles' are heated battles where all of both opponents' Pokémon are out at once. *'Battle Royals' see four trainers with one active Pokémon of three battling each other at the same time. The battle ends when anyone runs out of usable Pokémon, after which all participants are scored based on knockouts and remaining Pokémon. There are also several new battle variants: *'Poly Battles' consist of three to five teams arranged in a regular polygon formation. The active Pokémon from any team can attack the Pokémon of any foe. *'Doublespin Battles' are a combination of the Double Battle and Rotation Battle, with each Pokémon standing on one of two rotating discs per team. *'Free-for-all Battles', primarily a combination of the Full Battle and Poly Battle, are the most hectic and strategic. All of up to five trainers have all Pokémon out at once. Any Pokémon not already using a move can use moves on virtually any other Pokémon. However, self/ally/opponent range still applies to individual attacks. In battle, players must navigate menus on the bottom screen. This lets them command the active Pokémon to fight with one of four moves, use purchased items from the bag, switch out the active Pokémon where possible, or try to run from a wild battle. This is done using either touch controls to tap the on-screen buttons, or or to move a cursor, to select an option, and to go back. The action plays out on the top screen, where the player can see their own and any foes' Pokémon from their own character's perspective. A more dynamic camera and higher-resolution, higher-polygon graphics are used on the TV screen if players are connected to a Display Box. A new feature to the largely familiar battle system is action commands, which make attacks deal more damage if executed properly. Action commands differ based on move type and category. While physical moves use the motion controls for action commands, special moves use the touchscreen. Players can visit the Pokémon Center between battles to heal their Pokémon and buy items. The Pokécen is also a good place to socialize, since players can interact with other Miiverse users as in Splatoon's Inkopolis Plaza, and submit their own Miiverse posts at the new green Miiverse Mail stand. Players are given 50 Play Coins at the start of the game, as they are used to buy items and clothes from the Poké Mart and Boutique stands respectively. As in the core-series games, the loser of a battle will give some of their Play Coins to the winner. Tourney Mode is an online single-elimination tournament mode. Players from across the world use an Internet connection to enter their Pokémon into a tournament room. When the tourney begins, players must win Single Battles to continue in a bracket format. Losing one battle means that the player is out of the competition, but if they can place third, second, or first, they will win expensive items and a large sum of prize money. Items can be bought at the Poké Mart stand with Play Coins. Here is a list of available items—progressively more are unlocked as the game is played more. Items TBA Clothing can be bought at the Boutique stand with Play Coins. Unlike in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, clothes are not gender-specific, meaning that players can effectually cross-dress if they so desire. Here is a list of available clothing—progressively more are unlocked as the game is played more. Clothing TBA Pokémon}} A hidden goal in the game is to complete the Pokédex, an ongoing encyclopedic index of all Pokémon, accomplished by having owned each of the known Pokémon species. Rental Pokémon do not count, as the player does not own them. Imported and amiibo Pokémon are fair game for the Pokédex, however. The Pokédex also contains the easier milestone of seeing all species. Battling with others' Pokémon, including rental Pokémon fighting on either side, counts towards this goal. Pokémon caught in different in-game and real-life regions will add different description entries to the Pokédex. For instance, a Pikachu caught in an English copy of Pokémon Platinum Version will add the entry: It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. A Pikachu caught in a Japanese copy of that game will add the entry: なんびきかが　あつまっていると　そこに　もうれつな　でんきが　たまり　いなずまが　おちることがあるという。 And a Pikachu caught in an English copy of Pokémon X will add the entry: It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. This is an expansion of the foreign Pokédex entry concept. Getting all Pokédex entries for all existing combinations of the seven main-series regions and the nine languages is a hefty, yet separate, task meant for hardcore fans. Tens of thousands of Pokémon must be imported to meet this goal. For the sake of everyone's sanity, Fantendo will not provide a full list of entries in this article. support}}Battle Tourney has extensive amiibo support. New amiibo figures of special and popular Pokémon will be released alongside Battle Tourney, with many of the Pokémon in question being from past games and the anime, or of fan-favorite species. Figure Pokémon can permanently gain experience and stat boosts in the game. This is similar in concept to the amiibo training feature in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Outside of battle, tapping a figure when its Pokémon is already in the game will recall the Pokémon to its amiibo figure, saving all of the Pokémon's data in the process. *Arcanine *Articuno *Blastoise *Blaziken *Charizard *Dragonite *Eevee *Entei *Espeon *Flareon *Gengar *Glaceon *Gyarados *Haunter *Ho-Oh *Jolteon *Leafeon *Lucario *Lugia *Kingler *Magikarp *Mew *Mewtwo *Moltres *Raikou *Rayquaza *Riolu *Sceptile *Scizor *Scyther *Suicine *Swampert *Sylveon *Tyranitar *Umbreon *Vaporeon *Venusaur *Zapdos More common than the figures are amiibo Pokémon Trading Cards, allowing the player to use Pokémon with the moves and stats written on their respective cards. The cards can also legally be used in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, whether in battle or in trade. However, recalling a card Pokémon will not overwrite its data, unlike figure Pokémon, due to the trading card presentation. AltariaexEXEmerald90.jpg|Altaria ex (EX Emerald 90) BonslyDiamondPearl71.jpg|Bonsly (Diamond & Pearl 71) BouffalantLegendaryTreasures107.jpg|Bouffalant (Legendary Treasures 91) DiglettEXCrystalGuardians50.jpg|Diglett (EX Crystal Guardians 50) DittoEXDeltaSpecies62.jpg|Ditto (EX Delta Species 62) FlyingPikachuWizardsPromo25.jpg|Flying Pikachu (Wizards Promo 25) JumpluffEXTeamRocketReturns11.jpg|Jumpluff (EX Team Rocket Returns 11) KlinkMcDonaldsCollection10.jpg|Klink (McDonald's Collection 10) LombreEXSandstorm45.jpg|Lombre (EX Sandstorm 45) LucarioXYPromo214.jpg|Lucario (XY Promo 140) LuvdiscEXCrystalGuardians7.jpg|Luvdisc (EX Crystal Guardians 7) MewEXDragonsExalted46.jpg|Mew-EX (Dragons Exalted 46) NatuLegendaryTreasures55.jpg|Natu (Legendary Treasures 55) OmanyteEXLegendMaker60.jpg|Omanyte (EX Legend Maker 60) OnixVendingS2.jpg|Onix (Vending S2) PikachuRisingRivals112.jpg|Pikachu (Base Set 58) PikachuEXHolonPhantoms104.jpg|Pikachu ☆ (EX Holon Phantoms 104) PuruglyRageBrokenHeavens70.jpg|Purugly (BREAKpoint 94) SlugmaEXDeoxys74.jpg|Slugma (EX Deoxys 74) SmoochumEXDragonFrontiers64.jpg|Smoochum δ (EX Dragon Frontiers 64) SnorlaxEXDragonFrontiers10.jpg|Snorlax δ (EX Dragon Frontiers 10) StunfiskEveryoneExcitingBattle19.jpg|Stunfisk (Everyone's Exciting Battle 19) SunkernChikoritaHalfDeck2.jpg|Sunkern (Chikorita Half Deck 2) 100 025 PIKACHUnam13 JR.jpg|Surfing Pikachu (Wizards Promo 28) TepigBlackWhite15.jpg|Tepig (Black & White 15) TreeckoNintendoPromo16.jpg|Treecko (Nintendo Promo 16) WatchogBoundariesCrossed119.jpg|Watchog (Boundaries Crossed 119) WeepinbellJungle48.jpg|Weepinbell (Jungle 48) WoobatBREAKthrough71.jpg|Woobat (BREAKthrough 71) WooperAquapolis117.jpg|Wooper (Aquapolis 117) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:2016 Category:Play Coin Category:Content inherited by AM Studios